Noches de tormenta
by Taranisa
Summary: El pequeño Louis le teme mucho a las tormentas, pero aprenderá que nunca estará solo en ellas. '— Yo te defenderé de cualquier tormenta, Louis — Pronunció Dominique con voz valiente y en pecho enaltecido — Y nunca dejaré que nada te dañe —'


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, si fuera así tendría a Ron secuestrado en mi armario, pero por fortuna para él, Jotaká tuvo la idea primero.

¡Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hung… *Revisa su discurso y se sonroja* Emmm… me equivoqué de evento, pero bueno, la idea principal es saludarlos y agradecerles por pasar por este lugar. Esta historia nació para el _Reto de hermanos_ del foro _La sala de los menesteres, _sólo espero que les guste.

* * *

**Noches de tormenta**

* * *

Era pasada la medianoche cuando Louis Weasley despertó sobresaltado. La luz incandescente de un rayo, y el estridente sonido de un trueno habían sido los culpables de despertar al pequeño de tan solo cuatro años de edad. El menor, asustado, miró con cautela hacia su costado derecho, y, observando a través de la cortina mal cerrada de su ventana, descubrió que el cielo nocturno estaba oscuro de tempestades. La noche estaba siendo azotada por una cruel tormenta.

Louis, como todo Weasley, aspiraba a asistir a Gryffindor, igual que su padre, cuando tuviera la edad de ingresar a Hogwarts, pero un Gryffindor debía cumplir ciertas características, la más importante; la valentía, y él no era para nada valiente, en especial en noches como aquellas. Odiaba las tormentas, desde siempre les había temido.

La amplia ventana de su habitación, ubicada en los pisos superiores de su hogar en Shell Cottage, proyectaba aterradoras sombras que se reflejaban en las paredes de la estancia. Sombras de los deshojados árboles del jardín que su madre se esmeraba en cuidar, que se asemejaban a brazos extendidos intentando atraparlo y rostros desfigurados de diferentes tamaños. Horribles sombras que amenazaban con hundirlo en una perpetua oscuridad.

El niño gimió asustado y con sus pequeñas manitos tomó las sábanas, estirándolas hasta cubrir su cabeza, alejando de sus ojos la visión de las sombras y el crepitar de la lluvia azotando su ventana. Si bien su mirada escapó de la visión que le otorgaba la tormenta, no pudo alejarlo de los sonidos que esta producía. Por más que tapara sus oídos con sus manos, seguía escuchando el silbido del viento, el crepitar de la lluvia y el ensordecedor sonido de los truenos. La tormenta era demasiado intensa.

Louis tenía su cabeza escondida entre sus hombros y los ojos fuertemente apretados, completamente asustado. Cuando la noche reveló un nuevo halo de luz y otro trueno se escuchó, el menor no soportó más su pavor y gimiendo aterrado se hundió entre las desordenadas sábanas de su cama, soltando, en el proceso unas cuantas lágrimas. Aquella se estaba convirtiendo en la peor noche de su corta vida.

Con cada azotón del fuerte viento o con cada enceguecedor relámpago Louis lloraba con mayor brío, pero sin alzar la voz en demasía, por miedo a alertar a sus padres. Fue en medio de una intensa luminiscencia y en el apogeo de uno de sus lastimeros gemidos de terror que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, crujiendo y chirriando. Aterrado comenzó a temblar, y, en vano trató de hundirse más en su cama, pero tuvo que desistir de su intento cuando escuchó una cantaría y dulce voz que le hablaba.

—No temas Louis, soy yo —Comentó en susurros la dulce voz, que con esfuerzo, trataba de hacerse oír por sobre la tormenta. Con temor y algo de recelo, el pequeño comenzó a moverse en su cama hasta sacar su cabeza debajo de las sábanas y mirar con cautela de quien se trataba.

—¿Dom? —Preguntó temeroso el pequeño. La figura delante de él le sonrió con ternura, dejando ver que a su infantil sonrisa le faltaban dos dientes. Louis sonrió de vuelta al reconocer que se trataba de su hermana mayor, y sonrió más ampliamente cuando un rayo iluminó la estancia y distinguió el desordenado cabello pelirrojo atado en dos colitas y el rostro adormilado de Dominique Weasley.

—Sí, soy yo —Sonriendo divertida ante la atenta mirada de su hermano —La tormenta está muy fea, hay mucho ruido y mucha lluvia, por eso me desperté y entonces te oí llorar —Explicó entre susurros la cantarina voz dulce de la niña que repentinamente se puso triste —No llores Louis —Pidió con expresión afligida y los ojos brillantes.

Louis miró asustado a su hermana, no había querido preocupar a nadie y mucho menos asustarlos como lo estaba haciendo con Dominique. Arrepentido, salió del cobijo que le otorgaban sus sábanas y miró a su hermana, lloroso.

—Perdóname, Dom —Pidió la dulce voz del pequeño —Es que a mí también me despertó la tormenta, y… —Se paró unos segundos para luego mirar a su hermana con una seriedad nada propia de un pequeño de cuatro años, levantándose unos centímetros y hablando en murmullos —En la ventana hay un monstruo que quiere entrar —Le contó con temor.

Dominique, luego de escuchar atentamente lo que decía su rubio hermano, miró confusa hacia el sitió donde había indicado Louis, y, juntando todo el valor que podía, comenzó a caminar hacia allí con lento, pero decidido paso. Louis, al ver sus intenciones trató de detenerla, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, esta se escurrió y Dominique se fue caminando con presteza rumbo a la ventana. El menor, asustado, miró como su hermana se acercaba al umbral de la ventana y ponía sus pies en puntas para mirar que es lo que había, luego de unos cuantos segundos, y varias miradas al exterior, Dominique volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó nuevamente a la cama, donde su hermano la esperaba asustado.

—No hay nada en la ventana Louis solo son las sombras de los árboles —Explicó con claridad la niña, mientras Louis la miraba desconcertado y asustado a partes iguales. Le costaba creer que los monstruos que él tan vívidamente había visto por la ventana no existieran. Por unos segundos se sintió seguro de que nada malo le pasaría, y ninguna extraña figura irrumpiría de pronto en su cuarto, pero entonces se percató que este repentino bienestar haría que Dominique se marchara y él volviera a estar solo nuevamente. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se anegaron de nuevas lágrimas, por temor a que su hermana se fuera, y lo dejara solo, a merced de la tormenta, que aunque ya no representara peligro para él aún seguía asustándole.

—Es que yo… —Dijo con la voz quebrada el pequeño —Tengo miedo, Dom —Articuló en un susurro —Por favor, no me dejes solo —Pidió con su tierna voz quebrada.

Dominique miró a su hermano con ojos serios, y sin mediar una sola palabra, tomó la mano de su hermano y lo acomodó en las cálidas frazadas de su cama, acostándolo tal como veía a su madre hacerlo. Louis la miraba temeroso y expectante, agradeciéndole internamente por tratar de protegerlo de la cruel tormenta. Cuando Dominique se percató que Louis estaba cómodo y abrigado, se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose ella también con las mantas. Louis, a su lado, la miró esperanzado y ella la sonrió con ternura, para luego entrelazar sus manos en un mudo intento de hacerle saber que no lo abandonaría. Ambos, poco a poco, dejaron de escuchar el crepitar de la lluvia en la ventana y el atronador ruido del cielo, y, juntos se dejaron envolver por el sopor del sueño. Justo antes de dormirse, Louis escuchó como su hermana hablaba con voz adormilada.

—Yo te defenderé de cualquier tormenta, Louis —Pronunció Dominique con voz valiente y en pecho enaltecido —Y nunca dejaré que nada te dañe —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa perezosa. Louis miró con genuina adoración a su hermana, y se acomodó nuevamente en las sábanas, esta vez sin miedo a la tormenta, porque ahora estaba a salvo.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormir, tal como ya lo estaba haciendo su hermana, fue lo poco que le importaba cuantas noches frías y tempestuosas hubieran, él siempre tendría quien lo salvara en las crueles noches de tormenta.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Y eso sería, siento que salió más dulzón de lo que pretendía, pero la musa estaba rebelde esta vez. En fin, gracias por leer, si les apetece dejarme algún comentario háganlo, no me harán daño con eso, se los aseguro, de lo contrario… *saca un cuchillo afilado de entre sus ropas*… podrías arrepentirse, sólo es un aviso.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
